Red Moon
by DarkRosesAreFalling
Summary: Something is new in town. Her name is Sasha, and will Damon fall head over heels for her? If you like this story, please review. I'm looking for five comments. At least one for each chapter. Then I'll update!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

The night had a chill to it. No clouds were in the dark sky. The moon hung half full and low. A lone wolf's cry could be heard for miles around. The beast that was stalking the shadows looked up in the direction that the noise was coming from. A soft growl started in the back of it's throat.

"So you are applying for the RN position here at Mystic Hospital?" I looked up at the doctor that was taking my interview. I smiled at him. Apparently he had seen better days. His once brown hair was turning grey, and his face was weathered beyond belief.

"Yes, I am." I turned on my brightness charm. If anything, I knew I was going to get the job just because I was an extremely attractive female. And this looser looked like he hasn't gotten laid in awhile.

"Well I see that you were the top of your class in nursing school, and did an internship in California. I also see that you are recently licensed for Virginia." He had my resume in his hands. "But unfortunately we don't have a spot available." That answer caught me off guard.

His old, worn blue eyes looked at me with fake pity. No matter, I knew what I had to do. A low growl issued from my throat. That made him look into my eyes, which I wanted him to do in the first place.

"Yes there is old man, look again. You WILL hire me." I snarled the last sentence at him. He jumped, scared of me.

"Y-Yes, there is." The doctor smiled back, sribbled something on a piece of paper then asked me what times I wanted. I picked the day shift, better that than the night shift.

My name is Sasha. No last name. I have lived for hundreds of years. I really forget how old I am. Time seems not a major priority when you have forever to live. If you try and find a birth certificate or death certificate of any Sasha's around here, you wouldn't find me.

I had to come back to Virginia, more importantly, I had to come back to Mystic Falls. I bought a house at the end of town, that way no one I don't want in my house can't come in. I have a nasty scar on my leg from that learning experience.

This place always calls to me. It's not home, far from it. More or like a curiosity of the place. Or rather more specific, the Bennets. I have been tracking them for a long time. At night I can still hear the promise I gave that witch back in Salem. And it eats at me that I didn't really fulfill it.

The house was like a normal fixer upper. The pipes leaked, there was draft, and an odor that even my sensitive nose couldn't quite place. The place had three bedrooms, two baths. I really don't need three bedrooms, but I figure once I'm done here, I can always sell it. Or keep it, that way if the yearning to come back to Mystic Falls comes back, I have a place to stay.

I looked at the run down house through my windshield of an 05 Nissan Sentra. I loved the little car. It was a six speed manual transmission, and it purred beautifully.

"What am I doing here?" I asked myself out loud before getting out of the car. The wind automatically picked up the loose black strands from my bun and played with it. I had to keep pushing them back out of my face.

"Hello, ma'am." I heard a female's voice from behind me. I automatically turned around, every instinct I had to slam my fist in her chest. An older female with short blond hair and blue eyes was standing there. She was shorter than me and she wore a sheriff's uniform. I smiled at her to show her I meant no harm.

"Hello sheriff, what brings you here?" I asked nicely. I flashed her my pearly white teeth.

"That's what we want to know." Impossibly I reconized the voice seconds before I saw the person coming into view behind the sheriff. He had brown hair that hung into his eyes and the most golden brown eyes that I have ever seen. He was wearing a loose grape colored button up dress shirt and black slacks.

"What are you doing with Damon Salvator?" I started to hear the voices from my past. I closed my eyes briefly to banish the memories.

"I came here for work, I'm a nurse." I answered. Which was sort of the truth. Better not to let the Salvator brother know that I know him.

"Well there's a body that showed up here yesterday, that's what we are doing here." The sheriff stated. "How long have you owned this house Miss...?"

"The name's Sasha, and I bought this house a couple weeks ago, but this is my first time being in Mystic Falls." For over a hundred years, I silently added.

"Well, thank you for the info, and heres my card." The sheriff gave me a white little card with her name on it. Mrs. Forbes, the town sheriff. And by my guessing, a vampire's little toy too.

They started to walk off, but Damon turned around the last second and smiled coyly at me.

"How did you get the scars on your neck?" He asked. Without thinking, I touched my neck.

"Get out of here Mr. Salvator. You're not welcome here." I growled at him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Damon Salvator was called in by Sheriff Forbes. Apparently there was a body discovered on the border of an uninhabited property line.

"Damon, I need you over here now." Damon could feel a headache coming on. He poured himself some scotch before hitting the road. What was hilarious to Damon was the fact that Sheriff Forbes knew that him and his brother, Stefan, were vampires. But her own daughter, Caroline, erased her memories. So now every time he sees the sheriff, he couldn't help but laugh to himself.

He drove over to where they found the body, taking his time. Damon really didn't like being the Sheriff's call boy over anything that could be something other than an average day killer, but it kept him and his brother safe.

The body pointed to anything but an average killer. Yup, Damon thought, definitely headache material. The body looked torn to pieces. An arm was thrown up in a tree, a foot not twenty feet from the body. And what was worse was the abdomen looked like something ate it. There were no innards. When Damon looked closer, there were teeth marks on the exposed rib cage.

"So what do you think killed this person?" Forbes asked. If there was any time that Damon wanted to rip her head off, it would be now. He could tell that it wasn't a vampire. In fact, he knew what type of beast would kill in this manner. But he would keep that piece of information away from Forbes.

"If it's a vampire, this is the first time I ever saw the body mutilated this way."

"Is there any new people who have came to town right before this happened?" Ironically, Damon could hear a car approaching, then the engine turning off. To his ears, the car sounded like it purred. He smiled. Fortune seemed like she was smiling on him. A couple minutes later, Forbes heard the noise of the car door slamming.

"Who the hell is that?" Damon asked. Forbes just shook her head and started heading towards to the piece of crap that someone tried selling as a house. He hung back until she was out of sight. Then he called his brother.

"What do you want Damon?" Stefan's voice sounded groggy. Damon smiled. His brother was so pathetic. Even over the phone.

"Aw no I love you brother?" Damon couldn't hide the smile on his face. Before his brother could attempt a half ass remark. "Anyways, we got a situation here. There was a body found on Mapple Road right off the property lines of a sorry excuse for a house."

"Do you think that it's another vampire?" Damon could hear him shifting. In his mind's eye, he could see Elena laying across his chest, asleep. Jealousy hit Damon like a roaring fire. He hid his feelings around Elena and Stefan because he knew how both of them felt about him.

"No, it's not a vampire. I think maybe Tyler just caught him a new taste for him."

"Shit, does Forbes know?"

"Do you think I would let her know that other than vampires there's werewolves too?" Damon rolled his eyes. "No little brother, I didn't tell her. I don't particularly feel like telling her there's more out there to fear other than vampires."

"Fuck off Damon." Stefan growled through the phone.

"Tell Elena I said hi." Damon hung up on him.

Damon soon wished he didn't stop to talk to his brother about the whole body thing. As soon as he hung up, he could hear Forbes talking to the stranger. It was a female. And it sounded like she didn't want visitors. Perfect.

In a blink of an eye Damon was standing right behind of Forbes. His breath was taken away immediately once he laid eyes on the woman. She looked to be in her mid twenties. The stranger had black hair, almost as black as night, wound tight into a bun. And her eyes were a bright green. She looked like she was Native American. She had a slim and muscular build.

"That's what we want to know." Damon skillfully asked her. Acting like he's been there the whole time. Some how it seemed like she knew he wasn't there. And he saw surprise in her eyes, quickly swept into a mask.

"I came here for work, I'm a nurse." Her voice was colder than the coldest night. Her eyes narrowed slightly as she talked. And then Forbes asked her a question and she turned her head slightly. And thats when Damon noticed the scars on her neck. It looked like the multiple scars wound around her neck. They were faint and hardly there, but Damon could see them perfectly.

Why does she have scars on her neck that wrap around? Damon asked himself. Suddenly he felt suspicious about this stranger who just showed up right after they discovered the body.

"The name's Sasha, and I bought this house a couple weeks ago, but this is my first time being in Mystic Falls." Damon got brought back to reality by her name. Who would name their kid that? Damon asked himself.

Forbes decided she couldn't anything from her so she just handed her a buisness card and left. Damon started to leave, but he couldn't help himself. He turned around blurted out the question he wanted to ask her.

"How did you get the scars on your neck?" He knew that she wouldn't answer that question, and he didn't know why he asked.

"Get out of here Mr. Salvator. You're not welcome here." Damon heard her growl silently. He turned around without giving any surprise away and left her there.

"So do you think that she's a suspect?" Sheriff Forbes asked Damon. His suspicions pointed to her doing it, but he didn't want to give away Sasha just yet.

"I don't think so. First off, she's out in the sunlight, if it's a vampire attack." Damon answered. His headache was getting worse. He wanted to drown it in some more scotch. Then sit there quietly and ponder on how she knew him. Damon knew that she wasn't a vampire, could tell how she just stood there. But she was something else, maybe a victim herself. Those scars couldn't possibly be self inflicted. But how did she know who he was?

"You okay Damon?" Forbes asked. Damon only nodded his head and climbed into his car.

"Just keep me informed when you find anything else out." He closed the car door and started the engine.

"The crimes unit will be out here in awhile, and if there's anything I'll let you know." Damon slamed his car into reverse and sped down the street.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER Three**

Damon got back to the old boarding house well before Stefan managed to crawl out from underneath Elena. When Stefan showed up, Damon was sitting on the Lazy Boy chair drinking scotch. No one really could tell what Damon was thinking, not even his brother. Not really.

"We have a problem dear brother." Damon stated. His eyes never left the old fire place.

"Oh?" Stefan was suddenly interested. He pulled up in front of Damon. "What's the problem? You already think the Tyler is the one who went out of control and killed the victim."

"Don't you ever take what I say with a grain of salt Saint Stefan?" Damon sneered. He got up and poured himself another scotch from the bar.

"Generally I like to, but that's the only explanation that's reasonable."

"Oh stop. You know that there are more monsters out there than you, me, and Tyler." Damon pounded his drink and turned to stare at his younger brother. Hate of his brother had gotten him far in surviving the past 165 years. But now, a newer emotion was introduced. Jealousy, jealousy of his girlfriend. The very fact that Elena picked Stefan over him.

"So a new werewolf is in town? But no-"

"Don't say another word Stefan. Someone has moved in very recently. Her name, if it's her true name, is Sasha." Damon cut him off. Stefan looked up surprised.

"So we deal with her." Those words stung Damon. He had to stop to consider the matter for a brief moment. Why would he care if Stefan talks about dealing with her? He, Damon, never cared before.

"Well, I don't think that she did it upon further speculation. But, there is something with her that doesn't sit right with me."

"Oh no, Damon is being the saint this time." Stefan smiled up at Damon. "You're trying to protect her." In that instant, Damon wished he kept his mouth shut with his brother. He really hated that his brother got into his head.

"Not protecting, merely curious." Damon shrugged, than smirked. "Can I be a little bit curious? After all, she is a good looking woman. Not that teeny bopper that you have. At least she's full grown." In a blink of an eye, Stefan had grabbed Damon by his collar and hoisted him up in the air. His fangs were visible. Damon laughed. He finally got under his skin. Score one for himself.

"Leave Elena out of this." Stefan snarled.

"Well fine, I won't bring miss sweet thing into this. Might make her cry." Stefan lowered Damon to his feet. "But where was I? Oh yes, I have to scope her out first."

"Well if scoping is what you call stalking, then be careful. You don't want her pissed off." Stefan poured himself a drink and sipped on it.

"Oh one other thing brother." Damon walked over to the window. The sunset was beautiful. Full of gold and purple. And the shadows from the old oak tree right outside just added to the allure of it all. "She knew who I was."


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR**

As soon as Damon left, I knew that I messed up. I knew that he only acted like he wasn't surprised. I would've done the same thing. I cussed under my breath after I heard his car on the street start and he finally left. The sheriff never left. In fact, the crimes unit showed up.

Curious, and not wanting to pass up a good opportunity, I meandered over to the crime scene. The scent of blood filled my nostrils. At first the detectives didn't see me. As quite as I can be, I wasn't surprised. I caught a glimpse of the body before the sheriff realized that I was standing right there.

"Can you please leave the crime scene Miss Sasha?" She demanded. I shot her a dark glance. The one thing I hated was being told what to do.

"I can't help but notice that you lied to me. You didn't find the body yesterday, but just now."

"That was to keep you calm."

"Keep me calm? I hardly doubt knowing that someone died here right on my property, no matter what time, would keep me calm." I snapped at her. "Who would do such an awful thing?" I had my suspicions but I kept them to myself.

"What it looks like is an animal attack." I saw the look of resignation on her face. Good, let her know that she can't boss me around.

"Seems like a lot of animal attacks happen here." I mused. "Do you know Mr. Salvator?" The question caught her off guard.

"Why yes, he's a good friend of mine. How do you know him?" She looked at me suspiciously. I shrugged and gave her a cocky grin.

"I don't. How long will you be here?"

"For a couple more hours. Go home Miss Sasha." I knew I couldn't get more out of her. I gave the body, which was being loaded up in a body bag, a second long glance. For what it looked like, I was late. And that had me worried deep down.

With the police not but two hundred yards from my "new" house, I couldn't unpack everything. I didn't want questions to answers I couldn't give. So I decided to go into town to get something to eat.

I ended up at a sleezy bar because the guy at the gas station swore to the chicken fingers. I ordered some and sat down in a table away from everyone. Not too far away to not see who comes through the door.

What the interesting to note was that a kid, no older than seventeen showed up about an hour after I showed up. He wasn't really remarkable. Just an average teen with dark hair and brown eyes. But I could smell what he was. I had to fight my darker side to jump off my seat and attack him.

He noticed me watching him. Soon, he came over, even after lowering my eyes so as not to show my interest. The kid just stood there for a while as I ate the rest of my chicken fingers.

"Can I help you?" He snapped. I looked up from my food and smiled. This one had a temper on him.

"Nope, unless you want to walk away and leave me at my food." I answered sweetly.

"Well you're the one with the staring problem. So I figured you wanted to talk to me." I laughed at him. I wanted to talk to him? How ridiculous was that?

"I'm sorry, I don't talk to mangy mutts." I growled. He took a step back from me with a shocked expression on his face.

"Who are you?"

"Don't worry, I don't bite." I held up my hand in the gesture of peace between our two races, palm up, fingers together. He looked at me confused.

"But I do." I heard Damon's voice as he suddenly sat down next to me. "Go away Tyler, and leave my friend alone." The kid, Tyler, nodded his head, gave me another side long glance and left.

"Where is his pack? Shouldn't he not be alone outside by himself?" I asked Damon. I turned around and took him in. His brown hair was still a mess. Upon closer inspection, I noticed he didn't shave today. He sat there, no lounged there, in jeans and a leather coat.

"Interesting Sasha." He gave me a cocky grin. "You know what little Tyler over there is."

"And what is he Mr. Salvator?" I looked at him through my eyelashes. I gave him my teasing little smile. "If you are referring to my mentioning a pack, I meant his cronies."

"Cronies?" I knew that I caught him off guard. But he quickly recovered. "Okay drop the game. You know who I am. I want to know how you know me." I laughed as I played with the chicken crumbs.

"I'll tell you if you get me something to drink." I purposely didn't look up at him, but instead I inspected the crowd. My breath caught in my lungs as I watched the Bennet witch coming through the door. She had to be sixteen. Her black, curly hair was worn loose and she wore a simple shirt with jeans. She looked a lot like Rose.

"And here you go madam." I was so interested in the girl that I didn't notice Damon leave. That could've been a fatal mistake with dealing with his kind. "Now tell me." I heard the threat in his voice.

"You're so cute when you try to be intimidating." I looked at him when I said that. "Fine a deal is a deal. I know you're a Salvator because the realtor mentioned the Salvator boarding house. She described you flawlessly. That's how I know." He stared at me, not believing my little lie. Well, technically it was a lie, she did mention the boarding house. That was it, no mention of any Salvators.

"Anyways, I best be going. Nice chat with you by the way." I smiled at him as I got up and proceeded to the exit. Right then the other Salvator brother entered with… Kathrine?

I stopped and stared at her for a moment. No, it couldn't be Katherine. I could hear her heartbeat. But everything else could've been Kathrine. From her dark chestnut hair to her dark brown eyes. She gave me a small smile and walked past me.

I shook my head mentally and left. So I guess there was more to Kathrine than I thought. Then again, I only dealt with her a couple of times and that was over a hundred years ago. Ever since then, I have lived with my regret.

The night air felt good. I looked up at the sky. The moon was now three quarters full. I didn't have much time to set my house up the way I wanted too before the full moon.

I turned around and grabbed Damon by throat and slammed him against the alley's wall. He growled at me and tried getting out of my grasp, but I slammed him back into the wall.

"Listen Mr. Salvator, and listen good." I snapped at him. "Do not come up from behind me. And stop following me." I dropped him to the ground. He got up, holding his throat.

"Oh wow, I was just going to tell you good night. No need to get all defensive." In a blink of an eye he grabbed my arm and twisted it around my back. "Now, you're going to tell me what you are, who you are, and why you are here." I laughed at him as I twisted my arm out of his hold and shoved him with all my strength. He went flying onto the hood of his car.

"You want to know who I am?" I growled as I walked up to his car. It was a black convertible Porsche. Nice car. "I told you once. My name is Sasha." He got up and started inspecting the damage that his being thrown on the hood would cause.

"Come on, this hood coast more than your little salary can afford. I wonder what the insurance company would-" He turned around and shoved a stake into my chest. It hurt like a bitch.

I grabbed the wooden stake and pulled it out. "Can we not do this? I didn't come here to fight you. If I did, you would be dead. Besides, I liked this shirt." I threw the wooden stake at Damon's feet.

"To answer your other two questions, what I am is none of your business. What I'm doing here, none of your business. But I didn't come here to fight."

"Damon are you okay?" I heard Stefan's voice come out from the alley. He looked at me and gave a cocky grin.

"Yeah, I am. She doesn't die by stake Stefan." His brother started to inspect the area.

"Oh come on Damon, not here. There's people that could see. Or they could walk right into the middle of this." Stefan rolled his brown eyes. His hair was only a shade lighter than his brother, and he wore it combed out of his face. His pale skin was like a light in the dark. Stefan was shorter by Damon by at least a couple inches. He even looked younger.

"Yes, I didn't come here to fight." I said as I slowly walked past the two of them. "I came here for some chicken fingers."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Damon watched as Sasha left both brothers as if two vampires came face to face with you, it wasn't intimidating. He noticed that she had a little swagger to her hips.

"That hurt Stefan, where were you? And why didn't you step in?" Damon asked as he was stretching his arms.

"For one, you had it coming. Also I told you to be careful with her." Stefan answered. He too followed Sasha with his eyes. Damon smiled.

"Now, now Stefan. What would Elena do if she saw you looking at another woman?" Stefan growled at Damon and walked back inside the Grill. After further inspection of his car, Damon followed his little brother in.

"So get this," Damon started to say as both he and Stefan sat down at the now empty table. "Little miss nurse knew Tyler to be the W word, and she is a heck of a lot stronger than I am."

"Are you admitting to you being weak?" Elena asked as she sat down. She looked stunning as usual. Damon felt his heart break every time he looked at her.

"I didn't say I was weak. I said she was stronger." Damon smirked. "That's hardly saying I'm weak. If you think that, then I'll be obliged to show you just how weak I'm not."

"Guys, can we get back to the issue at hand?" Stefan tried to reign in the conversation. Damon just rolled his eyes.

"So is she a vampire?" Elena asked.

"No, that stake was laced with verbane that I used on her." Damon answered. "And she just pulled it out like it was a splinter."

"Okay, so if she's not a vampire, than what? A werewolf?" Stefan asked.

"Well, if she was, then we would find out at the next full moon, which is soon." Elena added.

_A werewolf? _Damon thought. _If she's a werewolf, then why did she come here to Mystic Falls?_ He couldn't help but ask himself that. Damon knew that she didn't come here just to make a home for herself. She was a lone predator, like him. So really, she wouldn't stay in one place too long.

"The next question is, why is she here?" Stefan asked.

"I don't know, I tried asking her before she threw me on the hood of my car." Damon snapped.

"You might think it's something to do with Tyler?" Elena asked. All three sets of eyes went straight to Tyler who was busy playing a game of pool.

"Well, if she is after him, then we'll get Caroline to watch Tyler. Make sure she's not up to something." Stefan announced.

"Excuse me." Damon cleared his throat. "But I have a dent on my hood that I have to fix now."

Damon got in his car and drove to the old cemetery so no one watching would see what he would do next. _Which I got lucky last time, anyone who saw what happened in the alley at the Grill would be called a drunk. At least to most people._ Damon thought.

He got out of his car, walked to the front. Without thought, he grabbed the hood and straightened the hood out, then set it back down. It didn't take long, but he was really annoyed that he had to do it in the first place.

Damon looked over at the cemetery. It looked dismal in the dark. Just like how he felt. He walked the cemetery, getting lost in his thoughts. Something that was said tonight didn't equal up.

_If she's a werewolf, and she killed that victim, then it can't make sense._ Damon thought as he past the grave stones. _It's not a full moon, and what I know of werewolves, they can ONLY turn on a full moon. So who decided to make a meal out of someone?_

Damon unconsciously stopped by a plot in the back of the cemetery. No one really could see it because of the oak trees blocking the view. And if anyone ventured over here, they wouldn't know who was buried here. The three gravestones were worn smooth. The wording faded a long time ago. Moss covered over half of them. And one grave stone was broken in half, the pieces laying on the ground forgotten.

It's funny that the grave stone was Damon's. Broken in half like how Damon felt. He gave the stones an abysmal kick, not really putting any effort into it.

The other two graves were for Stefan and their father, who Stefan killed on accident the night that he turned. Fulfilling their father's wishes, the town's folk buried him besides two other, empty graves.

Damon sat down on his plot. After all, it was his plot. He looked up at the sky and tried counting the stars. But his mind kept going back to Elena.

For so long as he can remember, Damon turned off the humanity part of him. It was nice not being able not to feel. That also meant you couldn't get hurt. Then Damon came back to Mystic Falls on the wings of Stefan. And lost his heart to Elena. Who kept crushing it with her foot.

And now Damon knew that he was going to be alone. That everyone he ever loved would choose his brother. It's not that he hated Stefan, it's that he hated everything Stefan ever took from him. First his life, then Kathrine, and then Elena.

Damon closed his eyes and rested his head on the broken grave stone. Off in the distance he heard a wolf's howl. Damon smiled a little to himself.

_She smells like jasmine in the summer time. _


End file.
